Harys
Harys is one of the two quinary antagonists that appears in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series, alongside Britt. He is a man-at-arms, serving House Whitehill and acts as Gryff Whitehill's right-hand man and personal bodyguard. Character Harys is gruff, brutish, stoic, and intimidating, especially due to his complete sadism, and seems to be Gryff Whitehill's equivalent of Duncan Tuttle or Royland Degore. He is quiet and stoic a lot of the time, and only speaks when he feels it is necessary, preferring to let others speak in his place and watch from the sidelines until he has to intervene. He is shown to be a brutal and aggressive fighter, able to take down Royland in one hit, and shows off his sadism when he fights Rodrik/Asher and attempts to torture him to death by twisting his sword after impaling them in the stomach, all while laughing at their pain, the only real emotion he shows throughout his appearances. This shows that he only feels anything whenever he battles his enemies. He also has a violent temper like his boss, as when he snaps at Elissa Forrester when she tries to protect her sons, and promptly impales her without so much as a second thought. Game Of Thrones The Sword in the Darkness Harys is first seen during Gryff's arrival at Ironrath. He announces the Whitehill's arrival and burns a cart to startle the smallfolk and Forrester family. Later on he appears with several other notable soldiers who are re-enacting Ethan's death. He watches from the sidelines as Rodrik intervenes, but when things start getting violent, he steps up and tells Elissa to leave with her son while he's still breathing. He is once again seen during Gryff and Rodriks' confrontation in the courtyard. If Rodrik tells Ser Royland to attack Gryff, Harys will trip the master-at-arms and knock him to the ground. He lifts Royland to his feet, raising his blade to the man's throat, but Gryff tells him to hold back so Royland is forced to watch Rodrik's humiliation. Sons of Winter Harys is first seen alongside Gryff when he is violently beating the Maester, when the Glenmore Elite Guard comes in -- Harys raises his sword and is ordered to drop it. He reluctantly does so and is later imprisoned in the Forrester cellars. His fate is unknown following Ramsay Snow's arrival at Ironrath. A Nest of Vipers Harys appears in the port town along with the rest of the Whitehill garrison during the ambush, making himself known after. He takes a back seat to start with, watching as the Beast tries to lift the gate and then pull it up using a winch, but runs forwards and throws a spear at the pit fighter on Gryff's command, killing him instantly. When Rodrik or Asher stays behind, Harys delivers the two major blows, first stabbing the Forrester in the kidney and then hitting them in the eye with the pommel of his sword - giving Asher a black eye, or completely destroying Rodrik's. He lets the brother fall to the floor and watches as they die while smiling evilly. The Ice Dragon Harys appears at the gates of Ironrath holding Ryon if Rodrik is the one who died in the previous episode. He appears at the siege if Asher is the one who died but has no significant role or lines other than remarking that they fed Asher's body to the dogs. He appears at the battle at Ironrath on horseback, blocking Asher/Rodrik from killing Ludd or Gryff. He engages in a long and bloody fight with Rodrik/Asher, nearly pushing Asher/Rodrik's face into a nearby fire before being stabbed in the back by Elissa Forrester who he proceeds to run through with his sword; however, if Elissa died drinking poison, then it would be Bowen, Erik or an unnamed soldier. Regardless of the circumstances, Harys manages to impale Rodrik/Asher with his great sword and sadistically twisting the blade offering Rodrik/Asher an opportunity to attack his neck with an axe twice and than finally kill him by impaling him through the skull with the Forrester family great sword. Killed Victims * Numerous Forrester soldiers * Numerous Meereenese pit fighters * The Beast * Asher Forrester (Determinant) * Rodrik Forrester (Determinant) * Elissa Forrester (Determinant) * Bowen (Determinant) * Erik (Determinant) * Unnamed Forrester Soldier (Determinant) Relationships Gryff Whitehill Harys has a lot of respect for Gryff, and though he appears much more intimidating, he is submissive to the youngest Whitehill son. It is likely that the two of them are good friends as they arrive at Ironrath together. Appearances Trivia *Harys bears a striking resemblence in both stature and armour to Ser Gregor Clegane. References Category:House Whitehill Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Whitehill Garrison Category:Deceased Category:Characters